


Go F*** Yourself

by Fairleigh



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, Doppelcest, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: He’d wanted her to take his hand. Together, they would rule the galaxy. But Rey had told him to go fuck himself.So? He did.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Go F*** Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



He’d wanted her to take his hand. Together, they would rule the galaxy. But Rey had told him to go fuck himself.

So? He did.

Dimension-hopping was the easy part. Worlds lay upon worlds like the piles of unread flimsi on Hux’s desk — and like calls to like.

They weren’t _exactly_ the same, him and his other. His other was whiny and weak, and he didn’t have the Force. The only thing his other had more of was sexual experience.

How could the multiverse be so unfair? Kylo had some serious catching up to do. Fortunately, Adam was most obliging.


End file.
